New Powers
by Oriana Dumbledore
Summary: Harry Potter has a summer full of changes and surprises, and coming into a magical power of his own on his birthday (Will have lots of Slash, rated for abuse)
1. Chapter One: Of Broken Glass and Blood

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line and the original/new characters in the story. The rest belongs to JKRowling. Merlin bless her if we truly get the 5th book in time for Christmas.  
  
A/N: This story will eventually have Slash in it. I have yet to decide whom Harry will be paired with, I'm currently debating between Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Colin Creevey, Seamus Finnigan, Terry Boot, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Oliver Wood or Justin Finch-Fletchley. Really, I've done the Severus Snape one a lot.kind of boring for me now, but I'm still planning on writing it. Draco & Harry only works in extreme cases, this will not be one I don't think. I rarely see one where Harry's paired with anyone else.So we'll see, let me know in your reviews what you think.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
New Powers  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Of Broken Glass and Blood  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter was not having a good summer. The minute he walked into his Aunt and Uncles house he'd known something was going on. Harry didn't have time to blink before Petunia Dursley grabbed his owl cage, with Hedwig inside it screeching, and Dudley Dursley grabbed his trunk. Vernon Dursley growled, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and knocked him unconscious with three good punches to his face. Harry, luckily, was unconscious for the rest of the beating Vernon, Dudley and Petunia gave him.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning, cramped, and locked inside his old room, the cupboard under the stairs. That was when he noticed a few additions to the cupboard. He was lying on an old towel that was practically a rag, and above him, hanging almost in his face, were three very poisonous snakes.  
  
Ordinarily that would have alarmed most people, but having gone up against a Basilisk, Harry was not intimidated. Harry smiled nervously and introduced himself to the three snakes in parseltongue, "Hello there, my name is Harry Potter."  
  
The three snakes blinked before responding. The first one said, "Hello Harry Potter, I am Sifra."  
  
The second said, "I am Tayen."  
  
And then the third said, "I am Alissa."  
  
Harry smiled and asked, "Sifra, Tayen and Alissa, do you know why I am in here?"  
  
Alissa seemed to snort and said, "Those Muggles boy, they put you in here all bloodied up. They were about to start up on your owl when she got lose, rolled herself in your pool of blood, crashed out one of the window and taking off."  
  
Tayen seemed to nod and added on, "Smart owl you've got there Harry."  
  
Sifra smiled and said, "Harry, they put us in here, we think, so that we would poison you. They don't understand that you are our master as a Wizard and a gifted one with our own tongue."  
  
Tayen once again added on, "We do however want to ask you to take us with you when you leave here. We know your owl left to get help, and help will be here for you soon, we just want to go with you."  
  
Harry then noticed he was still in a pile of blood, dried, but distinctly blood. It was then that he noticed the pain he was in. He could barely feel his legs, broken he was sure, and twisted at odd angels. His left shoulder was painfully dislocated, his hands broken to the point he was sure even Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have tried to fix but simply taken out and re-grown.  
  
His right arm seemed to be broken in two places, one of which had the bone sticking slightly out of. His back was full of cuts and bruises. His face was bloodied and bruised, his hair was a tangled mess of blood, and from what he could see so was his chest. Harry silently wondered if he'd still be able to have children some day, if he lived to get out of this hell hold that is.  
  
Harry however nodded to the three snakes before saying, "I would be honored for the three of you to come with me. When help does come, curl up around some un-injured part of me."  
  
The three snakes didn't wait for help to come, they immediately wrapped themselves around his arms. Alissa wrapped around his right wrist, Tayen around his right shoulder, and Sifra around his left elbow. Amazingly, the only parts of his body left untouched. Harry closed his eyes, prayed Hedwig had found help, and tried to sleep, hoping someone would come soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
  
  
Hedwig had watched as Vernon, Petunia and Dudley kicked, punched, slashed at and beat her master, no her friend. Screeching and trying to draw the attention away from him did no good. Until they finished with him and threw him in the cupboard. With identical evil grins, the three opened her cage intending to harm her. Hedwig fluttered over to the pile of blood before they had a chance, bathed in it and flew out the window crashing into the glass, breaking it, and cutting herself up badly enough to get some attention.  
  
With that done she had flown straight to Hogwarts. Hagrid would recognize her, she was sure of that as he was the one that had purchased her for her friend four years ago. It took her a day to get there as she was weakening from the cuts made by the glass of the window. She flew into the Great Hall at lunchtime unceremoniously and uncaringly dropped herself right into the Headmasters lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Albus Dumbledore was not someone who was easily disturbed or angry, but at the sight of the beautiful snowy owl in front of him, he was livid. The poor thing was dripping in blood. Before he could do or say anything to the owl, a shocked voice that mirrored everyone's thinking made everything worse. All the Professors had watched the owl drop herself into the Headmasters lunch and were all watching. Hagrid however recognized her almost immediately and shouted, "Hedwig!"  
  
Recognizing immediately was exactly what Hedwig had wanted, and she stared accusingly at the Headmaster before flapping indignantly and screeching as loudly as she could as if in response. Albus blinked and slowly asked, "Hagrid, isn't this Harry Potter's owl?"  
  
Hagrid nodded, "Go' 'er meself for 'im on 'is eleventh bi'thday."  
  
Albus looked at the owl and asked, "Is Harry in a similar state as you?"  
  
The owl gave him a look that plainly said, "No shit Sherlock."  
  
Albus stood and said, "Hagrid, nurse the owl back to health. Minerva, Severus, Emily, Filius, Anna, would you please follow me. Sybill, will you please go alert Poppy to prepare for something similar to Severus returning from his meetings only slightly worse?"  
  
Everyone did as asked without questioning. Sybill Trelawney ran from Great Hall as fast as she could to bring the information to Poppy and to help her. Severus Snape was beginning to feel ungodly guilty for his treatment of the boy already as he followed Albus. Minerva McGonagall was finding it hard not to say 'I told you so' to Albus, while Emily Hooch was privately pissed that the school's best seeker was injured.  
  
Filius Flitwick was ready to curse those responsible with some down right nasty curses, and Anna Sprout was hardly containing her need to rush off to grab a Mandrake or four to kill off those responsible. Albus Dumbledore however, was ready to wrap the Muggle relations of Harry in a big red bow and send them to Voldemort, lovingly asking the creature to put his torture session in a pensieve for him to enjoy later.  
  
None of that mattered though, right now all that mattered was getting to Harry. And that's just what they did. Albus, Severus, Minerva, Emily, Filius and Anna made their way through the front gates and to the edge of the anti-apparation wards before apparating seemingly in-sync with one another to Privet Drive. None of them had bothered with Muggle clothing, and didn't care about the stares they were getting.  
  
Albus made one request as they walked towards the house, "If any of you feel the need to use unforgivables, please alert me so that I may look the other way first."  
  
Shocked slightly, everyone murmured their agreement and continued to the house. Albus had only been this pissed off a few times in his life, at the murder of his wife, Athena, and the murder of his daughter and son-in-law, Adara and Jason Potter. His grandson, James and his wife Lily's death had almost resulted in Albus hexing everyone in sight. But his great-grandson being treated the way no one on this earth deserved, made him more pissed off then all those times put together.  
  
And he hadn't seen the boy yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon they stopped in front of the house and Albus debated not bothering to knock or ring the bell but did anyways. Dudley opened the door, and upon seeing the angry faces of five fully grown Wizards and Witches with their wands out and drawn, squeaked before yelling, "Mum! Dad! Those freaks are here!"  
  
Vernon grabbed his riffle, Petunia standing next to him with a smug look on her face and they walked to the door, Dudley hiding behind them. Severus didn't wait for noise to come out of their mouths before muttering an "Accio Riffle."  
  
Albus ground out between clenched teeth, "I believe in the letter I left with Harry the day I left him on your doorstep, I specifically warned against abuse of any kind. I believe I also warned you that you'd suffer from Wizarding standards, NOT Muggle ones. I'm tempted to throw you to Voldemort. Where the bloody hell is my great-grandson and what have you done to him?"  
  
Vernon, not understanding that upsetting Albus Dumbledore was possibly the stupidest thing in the entire world to do, smirked and said, "He'll likely be dead as he should be soon. He's nothing but a worthless, waste of space that was no better then either of his no-good parents."  
  
Petunia, however, paled significantly realizing who the Wizard that stood before her was having heard about him from Lily. Dudley, however added on for good show, "Now maybe Mum will have the proper use of her cupboard back. The little rat's been taking up space in it far too long."  
  
Every glass item inside their house burst and broke. Every light bulb, every mirror, every vase, every plate, every picture frame, every window, anything that had glass at all. The fireplace roared full of fire, the house shook slightly, and the Dursleys seemed to realize their mistake. They now had six exceptionally pissed off Wizards and Witches in front of them. They didn't have a snowballs chance in hell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter Two: Rescue Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line and the original/new characters in the story. The rest belongs to JKRowling.  
  
A/N: I'm glad you all like it so far. Here's the next chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
New Powers  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Rescue Time  
  
  
  
Harry had been in the middle of a very pleasant dream where Voldemort had been destroyed, Wormtail had been captured, Sirius had saved him from the Dursleys after turning them into flobberworms and had just been moving onto a slightly erotic part in his new bedroom with someone he couldn't see when he was rudely awoken by the light bulb above him bursting into shreds.  
  
Slightly disturbed he tried to listen to what was going on outside of his cupboard. He swore he heard Madam Hooch screeching, "WHAT IN MERLINS NAME HAVE YOU DONE TO MY STAR SEEKER? WHERE IS HE YOU IDIOT MUGGLES?"  
  
Normally, Harry wouldn't be thrilled at the idea of being saved by the Quidditch coach, but was slightly bothered that his seeking abilities were what brought her here. That is, until he heard a voice that was not so easy to identify say, "You will show us where you have put Mr. Potter or we will blow your house apart finding him. The choice is yours, but he will be found, and you will be punished accordingly based on his condition upon his retrieval. Regardless of your present idiotic choices, we'd like to offer a small chance of your house surviving this endeavor. Show us the boy."  
  
Someone must have pointed at the cupboard or made some indication that he could be found in there because thirty seconds later he was staring up into Albus Dumbledore's face. Albus took one look at the boy and felt his heart breaking in two. Smiling, forcedly, at the boy Albus said, "Well Harry, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey then shall we?"  
  
Harry was much to tired to do anything other than say, "Yes sir. Mind my snakes please Sir."  
  
Albus raised an eyebrow and asked, "Snakes, Harry?"  
  
Harry didn't say anything, Alissa, Tayen and Sifra started to quietly hiss so as to draw attention to themselves. Albus blinked and asked, "Have they bitten you Harry?"  
  
"No, Sir. I'm their Master, they would never bite a Parseltongue."  
  
Albus nodded and closed his eyes briefly before saying; "Alright then, just hold still and I'll have you out of here with a simple levitation spell."  
  
Albus carefully levitated Harry out and onto a stretcher that Filius had conjured up. Emily, Anna and Minerva took one look at Harry and simultaneously burst into tears. Filius muttered under his breath about using the Dursleys to test new charms and curses on. Severus however said, "Albus do you remember mentioning asking you to look the other way when we wanted to use the unforgivables?  
  
Albus nodded and said, "Just wait for me to get Harry off the threshold Severus, make sure you cast a charm so the Ministry doesn't see, and then bring those rats to Hogwarts. I think I'll let Sirius Black have a go at them before I turn them over to the Ministry."  
  
Severus nodded, "Of course Albus. I think I'll personally wrap them up in a nice little box for him."  
  
Harry spluttered out weakly, "Professor, they're not worth Azkaban."  
  
Severus looked at Harry and said, "Fine. Good luck convincing your godfather of that fact."  
  
Vernon paled considerably and said, "That g-godfather of his-s is real?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at him with distinct disbelief and loathing before Minerva answered, "Of course Sirius is real. Put me and every other Hogwarts Professor through seven years of hell with his friends' pranks. If I were you, I'd be thanking your lucky stars Hedwig went to Hogwarts and not to him. You'd likely be dead by now had she gone to him instead of us."  
  
Dudley looked between his parents and said, "You're not honestly letting these freaks get away with this are you Daddy? Mummy?"  
  
Anna Sprout is not one that is easily pissed off, but by now she'd had enough of this. She screamed at the whale-like boy, "FREAKS! YOU'RE THE FREAK! YOU'VE JUST INJURED ONE OF THE LAST THINGS STANDING BETWEEN VOLDEMORT AND MUGGLES! YOU'VE LIKELY BEEN DOING THIS FOR YEARS TO THE POOR BOY WHO LOST EVERYTHING SAVING US FROM HIM!"  
  
Petunia snorted and said, "Well I'm afraid you have the wrong boy. This boy did no such thing, he's a useless, ungrateful, troublesome little leech that sucks the money right out of us. He deserves every beating he got the little brat."  
  
Severus looked her in the face and said, "And I'm sure Lily Potter wants to come back from the dead if only to murder you herself. How she is related to you I'll never know, because she was possibly one of the nicest, kind- hearted people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing in my entire life. And I'm quite sure the only reason she hasn't succeeded in doing so is because that idiot James Potter is trying to do the same thing at the same time."  
  
Albus sighed from the doorway where he had Harry floating beside him and said, "That's enough. Minerva, you take the boy. Severus you take that hideous man. Emily and Anna I trust the two of you can handle that banshee of a woman? Let's get to Hogwarts, I'll send Arthur Weasley over for his things later."  
  
Vernon chuckled evilly and smugly said, "You won't find them. We burned them all."  
  
Emily nearly had a heart attack, "You BURNED a FIREBOLT?"  
  
Minerva on the other hand had heard about the photo album from Hagrid and said, "You monsters burned all those pictures of Lily and James? The only pictures he has?"  
  
Albus on the other hand was furious, "YOU BURNED MY INVISIBILITY CLOAK!?! THAT'S BEEN IN MY FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS YOU IDIOTS! MY GRANDSON DID NOT GIVE IT TO ME FOR SAFE KEEPING TO HAVE IT BURNED BY MUGGLES!"  
  
Petunia immediately covered up for her husband saying, "That's what we were going to tell the brat. They're buried in the garden; I refused to have that nonsense in this house. We didn't know how it would react to being burned as it's abnormal nonsense."  
  
Albus looked down at Harry and asked, "Is your wand in there Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded and everyone in the room that owned a wand gasped. Anna said in a shaky voice, "Oh Albus, what if they'd been attacked? He'd have been defenseless! We would have lost him!"  
  
Severus finally said, "You know, we really need to get back to Hogwarts now."  
  
Everyone agreed and Albus lifted the anti-apparation wards from the house before apparating to Hogsmeade with Harry. Minerva transfigured the three Muggles into fluffy pink rabbits before picking up the one that used to be Dudley. Anna picked up Petunia and Severus picked up Vernon. Filius was busy charming all the windows back to their normal state before everyone apparated to Hogsmeade together.  
  
Albus and Harry however, were making their way to Hogwarts Once inside Albus put Harry in Poppy's care and left to write to Remus and Sirius. The rest of the teachers met him inside his office. Albus didn't address them at first, merely sat down behind his desk, and took out parchment, ink and a quill before writing two very, very carefully worded letters.  
  
"Remus,  
  
It has come to my attention that Harry Potter's Muggle relatives are extremely abusive to him. I have drawn up papers to change his legal guardianship to be in your name and would appreciate it if you came to Hogwarts whether you wish to accept or refuse guardianship of Harry. He is here, and there will be charges pressed against Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley.  
  
I, for one, have never seen Severus Snape more willing to clear the world of three people then he was when we retrieved Harry from his Muggle relations' home today. His owl, Hedwig, landed in my lunch covered in blood and broken glass. Hagrid recognized her and we went to investigate. I'm quite certain he will have to re-grow several bones and tonight will be very painful for him. It would do him well to wake up to a familiar face, please come quickly.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Albus Dumbledore"  
  
  
  
"Snuffles,  
  
Come to Hogwarts. Forget the rest of the mission, your godson is here and he needs you.  
  
~AD"  
  
  
  
Giving the letters to Fawkes, who disappeared with a pop, Albus sighed and sat back down behind his desk. Finally Albus looked up and said, "Well, let me just call the Minister. Then we'll decide what to do with the uh, rabbits."  
  
The room chuckled slightly as Albus turned to the fire, threw in a powder and yelled out, "Cornelius Fudge!"  
  
A moment later the Minister's head appeared in the fire and said, "You called, Albus?"  
  
Albus nodded, "It seems we have a slight problem, Cornelius."  
  
Fudge sighed and said, "What is it? Not that you-know-who business again is it?"  
  
Albus shook his head, "No, Minister, it's Harry Potter."  
  
Fudge narrowed his eyes and said, "Well? Get on with it then. What's the boy done now?"  
  
Albus shook his head again and said, "He's done nothing Cornelius, his Muggle relatives however, have."  
  
Fudge raised an eyebrow and asked, "What've they done Albus?"  
  
Albus sighed and said, "His owl landed in my lunch this afternoon covered in blood and broken bits of glass. When Minerva, Severus, Emily, Anna, Filius and myself checked on him we found him beaten within an inch of death thrown in a cupboard under the stairs."  
  
Fudge visibly paled. Fudge managed to get out an extremely controlled, "Is he alright Albus? I can contact St. Mungo's for you, send over specialists."  
  
Albus shook his head once again and said, "No, Poppy has it under control. Luckily we got there before they could do more damage then they had done. I believe he only suffered through one beating this summer. I'd like however, for you and a few Aurors to come talk to him and take his relatives into custody. And Cornelius, unlike the last time when you stopped me from placing Harry with Remus Lupin, he's no longer a child and knows to stay inside or away from Remus's containment area on the full moon. I'll not have another incident like this, Harry will be placed with Remus."  
  
Fudge looked like he was going to try and object and Albus said, "Cornelius, would you like for me to let that information slip to the Daily Prophet? That someone who loved him wanted him, had back up for the two days he would be unable to while he was a child, and that you pushed him into the Muggles that have now abused him so badly?"  
  
Fudge stuttered out a, "N-n-no-ow see here Albus, you'll do nothing of the sort. Of course he'll be living with Remus Lupin now. No reason why he shouldn't. But really couldn't Molly and Arthur Weasley take the boy in? Or what about that Muggle-born friend of his?"  
  
Albus glared at Fudge and said, "He needs a parental figure that isn't one of his friends' parents. Remus loves the boy as much as James and Lily did I daresay. Need I remind you that Harry is MY great-grandson? He will be in Remus' care or I will have your office."  
  
Fudge finally sighed and surrendered, "Fine. He can go with the werewolf. If he gets bitten or hurt it's on your head. I assume he'll have wolfsbane provided?"  
  
Albus glared again and said, "Of course he has wolfsbane provided for him. I expect you'll be here soon, Cornelius?"  
  
Fudge nodded, "Just need to go get a few Aurors, and then I'll be over there Albus. Do you have the relatives in custody?"  
  
Albus nodded and said, "Minerva transfigured them into rabbits to cut down on their disagreements. They were rather proud of their work I daresay. They told us that he deserved it, and they were glad to have the cupboard space back once again."  
  
Fudge sighed and said, "Just this once I'm going to get Aurors with special backgrounds for this case Albus. I'll bring in O'Reilly, Weasley and Turpin. They have little patience with child abusers, and even less patience when it comes to crimes against Harry Potter. We'll be over by the end of the day Albus."  
  
Albus smiled and said, "Thank you Cornelius. I'll see you later today."  
  
They ended the conversation and Albus turned to face the teaching staff. Minerva was attempting to discretely hex the rabbit in her hands, Anna was making no effort to hide her attempts at choking the rabbit in hers and Severus had just finished casting a rather painful curse on the rabbit he had taken up into his hands.  
  
Albus merely smiled when the Aurors came, explained the situation to them, showed them to Harry, let them question Poppy and handed over the still transfigured Dursley family to the Aurors who looked ready to give them all the Dementor's Kiss. The Aurors left with the restored to normal shaped Dursleys, and a smug looking Minister Fudge who just knew he'd be in the papers the next few days as being one of those who helped save The Boy Who Lived.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
  
  
About the Pairings:  
  
I haven't made a firm decision on who Harry will be paired with, but it will not be Severus, Sirius or Remus, though I do love to read him being paired up with any of those three. I've decided the three men in this story at least, are needed as father figures for Harry. I have something fun planned for Draco as well, but very, very doubtful that in this fic they will become more than friends. We'll see though.  
  
  
  
I want to say, "oops" about the spelling mistake, REALLY, I read through it before I posted it! I'm just an overly excitable Harry Potter lover and literally forgot to check for those kind of mistakes. Hopefully those will be kept to a bare minimum, but I am human, and I love to know you're paying that much attention to my work to notice such a thing! I know it's a huge pet-peeve of mine when someone else does that, so please keep helping me catch those!  
  
Keep reading the stories I'm posting! I'm hardly done with all of my HP ideas, and have many, many more stories I've yet to even post, including a time-travel piece (I know, it's over done, but I can't resist, there are simply too many things I'd love to see the Marauders' reactions to if they found out about the future or if a love life was changed by the time visit, or anything else.) Anyways, Keep reading and reviewing! 


	3. Chapter Three: Recovery and the Rest of ...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line and the original/new characters in the story. The rest belongs to JKRowling. **starts crying hysterically** how I wish I owned them!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
New Powers  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Recovery and the Rest of the Summer  
  
  
  
It took Harry three weeks to recover, during which he had many visitors. The entire Weasley family had stopped by with Hermione, twice. Fred and George managed to sneak in and pull a prank on Madam Pomfrey once a day to cheer Harry up a bit. Ginny had become good friends with Harry since the day he arrived as she was there the most often.  
  
Luckily they had quite a lot in common to talk about, including their experiences with Tom Riddle. Ginny had confided in Harry that she was developing feelings for Draco Malfoy, and that she'd love to date him. Harry had chuckled and said that Ron had better not find out. Harry had confided in Ginny that over the past few weeks it had become blatantly obvious that Harry himself was gay, leading to a full out discussion of both the Quidditch team boys, and every other guy at Hogwarts including Professors.  
  
Ron was a bit jealous at first, then assumed Harry and Ginny were starting to date and he'd shut up about it. Hermione however, figured it out and Harry told both Ron and Hermione as well that he was gay. He'd noted somewhat absently that while red-heads and dark-haired men were extremely attractive to him, blond men all seemed to remind him of his Uncle and cousin.  
  
He'd talked to Sirius and Remus about it, when the two had told Harry that they were restoring their wedding vows. Vows that Sirius and Remus had said to one another in front of their friends and family back when James stood beside Sirius, and Severus beside Remus. Apparently, Severus didn't like the Potters much because James had left Severus for Lily. Harry found that rather ironic, considering that he had to admit that his father had good taste in men, as he himself was slightly attracted to the older man.  
  
Nearly all of his professors had at one time or another sat and talked with him. Harry had a rather bonding moment with Severus Snape when the Potions Master answered Harry's question, "Why, exactly do you hate me so much?"  
  
Severus had stared at him long and hard before saying, "I don't hate you Harry. I despise your father. I had a relationship with him that would have resulted in you having my black eyes instead of Evans' green eyes had your father not left me for her. I became a spy to keep him safe, and he threw all of our plans in my face with a ring on Lily Evans' finger."  
  
Harry looked at him for a moment before saying, "Then he didn't deserve you."  
  
Amazingly, from that moment on there had been an almost Father/Son bond between the two. Severus was currently seeing a Muggle Bio-Chemist by the name Jason Gardner. Harry had met the man once as Jason knew that Severus was a Wizard, and had nearly died laughing when he realized Jason was almost the splitting image of Sirius Black with rich green eyes instead of blue.  
  
He had however had a lot of time to think, and he wasn't mad much anymore over the situation. He'd found out that Albus Dumbledore was his Great- Grandfather. The two had many discussions ending mostly with Harry proclaiming that he no longer trusted the older Wizard. It had hurt unbelievably when he found that the entire time the Dursley's were abusing him, someone else had a home to offer and slammed the door closed in his face before even thinking about it.  
  
There was one conversation between the two that started to put the Great- Grandfather and Great-Grandson back into their normal trusting and loving relationship as they should have been. Harry had broken down and finally asked the Headmaster, "Why didn't you want me?"  
  
Albus sighed and said, "Harry, very few people knew I ever had children. Can you imagine what Voldemort would have done had he known not only that you were as the Potter line already placed you, the sole Heir to the Gryffindor bloodline, and my last remaining Heir?"  
  
They had several discussions over Harry's bloodline over the three weeks, during which Harry found out that his Father's bloodline was the last remaining one with ties to Godric Gryffindor, who had at his time been the last remaining Heir to Merlin's bloodline. And when you added in Albus Dumbledore's bloodline which had a number of very powerful Wizards and Witches in it dating back to the beginning of Magic itself, including Merlin's apprentice, Harry Potter had a bloodline to put any Pureblood Wizard to shame.  
  
So, remembering all of that information Harry sighed and said, "I suppose he would have wanted to come after me sooner than he had, considering."  
  
Albus nodded and said, "I hope you can forgive me Harry. I would have told you eventually, and I wouldn't have wished for you to find out because of all this."  
  
Harry nodded and said, "It will take time for me to trust you again, but I forgive you for not telling me."  
  
Albus smiled and said, "Thank you Harry."  
  
After that conversation, things between Albus and Harry were much better. Finally though, the three weeks were drawing to a close and Harry was being released from the infirmary, from which he would be going directly with Remus to his home with Remus' lovable dog Snuffles. As they prepared to leave by portkey, Sirius transformed into his dog self, while Remus prepared the portkey, and Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius to forget about the mode of transportation he was about to take.  
  
Remus finally grabbed onto Harry's arm as the portkey activated moments later. Harry instinctively held Sirius tighter to him, ignoring Sirius's choking noises for air, and not letting go when they landed with a thud on the floor. Harry merely buried his head in his godfather's overgrown black furry dog shoulder and refused to look up as the memories of the last task of the triwizard tournament came rushing back to his head.  
  
Harry didn't even notice Sirius transforming back and holding him close, he simply broke down sobbing muttering, "No, no, no, no. . . . Cedric, no. . . . not again. . ."  
  
Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance over Harry's head and without hesitation Remus went into the next room to fire-call Severus and ask him to floo over with massive amounts of calming potions. Harry simply sat on the ground, cradling Harry close and rocking him gently while rubbing calming circles on Harry's back. After nearly five minutes Remus came back in with Severus, who was carrying several potions.  
  
Severus kneeled next to Sirius and Harry, holding a now open bottle of a calming potion to Harry before saying as gently as he could, "Harry I need you to drink this for me."  
  
Harry vaguely recognized Severus's voice and opened his lips a little, allowing Severus to spill the entire potion down Harry's throat without any further assistance. Harry choked slightly as he swallowed it, but almost instantly calmed and loosened his grip on Sirius. Sirius whispered, "Harry it wasn't your fault Cedric died. Neither of you knew that cup was a portkey, there was no way anyone could have known."  
  
Harry simply nodded, he'd already come to that conclusion on his own, but Cedric being killed in front of him had a profound affect on him. Especially when it came to traveling with Portkeys. Severus grasped Harry's chin and forced him to look Severus in the eyes. Severus stared into Harry's eyes for a moment before saying, "You're going to use portkeys from this moment until you no longer react the way you just did. DO NOT give into Voldemort like this Harry. Don't let him win."  
  
Harry stared at Severus for a moment before nodding and standing. Sirius and Remus' jaws were almost on the floor watching Severus with Harry, having not witnessed them in private during Harry's hospital stay. Harry took a deep breath and asked, "Well? Where's my next portkey?"  
  
Severus conjured up two of them before handing Harry the two on rings so he could grab them and travel back and fourth without a problem. Severus explained, "They will bring you back to the Shrieking Shack in a room in the upper level away from the entrance ways and back here. I've set no limits so when you're done make sure you're here before you stop and then have Sirius or Remus destroy them both."  
  
Harry nodded before starting by taking the first portkey to the Shrieking Shack. It took Harry four hours before he could use either portkey without any reaction at all, and another hour before he felt comfortable with that kind of travel again. Each time Sirius and Remus would be waiting next to his spot at Remus' home, which made it easier. Severus left after the first time Harry came back from the Shrieking Shack.  
  
While Sirius and Remus hadn't liked the idea at first, they had to admit it was helping Harry more than any calming potion could have. That night at dinner Ginny, Ron, Fred and George Weasley joined them for dinner. Harry sat in-between Ginny and Fred, whom Harry couldn't help notice blushed every time their knees knocked under the table. Sirius, deciding to flirt with disaster just a bit asked, "So, Ginny, you and Harry seem to be getting closer these days."  
  
Harry blinked, Sirius and Remus knew that Harry was gay and he was a little confused as to why his godfather was acting like this. Ron and Ginny were looking at Sirius as if he'd grown a second head while Fred and George exchanged confused looks. Harry smiled a bit shyly and then said, "Uh, Sirius, you know I'm gay."  
  
Sirius frowned and said, "Oh, right."  
  
Harry sighed and said, "We're becoming better friends if that's what you're looking for. Beside, she has her eye on someone else, has for a while now."  
  
Ron, Fred and George turned curious eyes to Ginny, who was blushing and now saying, "Shut up Harry."  
  
Remus chuckled and joined the conversation by asking, "Anyone you have your eyes on Harry?"  
  
Harry blushed a deep red, but deciding to test the waters a bit he pressed his leg against Fred's not moving it as he said, "Not really sure yet."  
  
Sirius laughed at the blush on his cheeks and said, "Alright, what's his name?"  
  
Harry barely registered that Fred was blushing right along with him and that somehow Fred's hand had landed on Harry's knee during the time it took Sirius to ask. Smiling slightly Harry said, "I'd hardly tell you before I've even talked to him about it."  
  
Remus, Ron, and Ginny snorted but didn't hide their laughter as George teased, "What, don't want your internationally recognized as an escaped convicted mass murderer godfather to scare him away?"  
  
Harry looked highly indignant at that and said, "He's innocent! And besides, Sirius wouldn't do something so bloody stupid. Besides his animagus form would scare them away anyway."  
  
George, Ginny and Fred who hadn't seen Sirius's form raised eyebrows and looked at Sirius expectantly. Sirius sighed and before he could do anything Remus said, "Oh no you don't. Not at my table, get down on the floor if you're going to show them. I'll not have a dog at this table while I eat regardless of who the dog is."  
  
Sirius pouted a bit but stood up and backed away from the table before turning into his dog form. Fred imitated Professor Trelawney and in an overly dramatic high-pitched voice said, "Oh no! The GRIM!"  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny burst out laughing and George said, "You should show up in you animagus form once during Divination. Trelawney would likely have a heart attack on the spot!"  
  
That of course caused everyone to laugh hysterically, while Sirius's tail wagged enthusiastically as his eyes sparkled with laughter. After calming down Remus waved his wand and their dinner dishes disappeared as another set of dishes with desert appeared. Sirius changed back, everyone started to eat their deserts and chat amongst themselves, though Harry, Fred and George remained silent.  
  
Harry noticed that Fred's hand was no longer on his knee, but resting slightly on Harry's thigh. Harry almost grinned at that, but let his hand drop on top of Fred's, which turned over and intertwined their fingers under the table. Harry smiled slightly when Fred squeezed his hand, but merely squeezed back and kept eating ignoring everyone else.  
  
Fred's thumb was unconsciously rubbing against Harry's thumb in soothing small circles when George happened to look down, and slightly snickered at it before getting elbowed in the stomach by Fred. Harry however was completely oblivious to this, as Remus had asked him about studying extra defensive methods privately with Professor Snape when Harry went back to school so that Sirius and Remus could stop by and help with the lessons once in a while.  
  
Harry of course agreed instantly to which Ron shouted, "HARRY! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! THAT GREAS-"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and then interrupted the would be long line of horrible things about the Professor with a snort and said, "Ron, do you know how many times that man has saved my life?"  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow at that, but literally sat back and watched as the rest of the room's jaws dropped collectively. Fred and George slightly less than the rest of the room as they had gotten away with quite a lot when that Professor looked the other way from time to time. Ron stuttered out, "W-w-what?"  
  
Hermione would have been proud of Harry at that moment as Harry calmly said, "If Professor Snape hadn't been at that first Quidditch game I would have fallen from my broom as Quirrell hexed it and died from the impact. If he hadn't been so bloody paranoid during my second year and told Malfoy to shoot off that snake while Malfoy and I dueled, I never would have found out I was a Parselmouth and never would have realized the voices I was hearing was actually a snake of some sort and Hermione never would have figured out it was a Basilisk."  
  
Harry smiled at Ron's utterly unbelieving face and continued, "The man faces Voldemort on a regular basis, knowing he could be killed with the flick of a wand if the overgrown snake ever found out that Snape took anything he was ordered or overheard straight to Dumbledore. At the very, very least he deserves the respect of being referred to as nothing other than 'Professor Severus Snape' and without all those comments. Without a spy in Voldemort's inner circle we'd likely have already lost this war."  
  
Sirius muttered, "James is rolling in his grave. . ."  
  
Remus beamed out, "Yes, but Lily is giving Harry a standing ovation."  
  
Harry blinked and looked at them both, while Ron managed out an angry, "Who are you and what have you done to my best friend? You sound like Hermione."  
  
Harry looked at him and said blankly, "Grow up. We have bigger things to worry about than petty childish things like Malfoy, or whether or not we'll win the Quidditch game, or whether we'll win the House Cup. Maybe this isn't real enough for you, but I happen to be at the top of Voldemort's hit list and am getting rather sick of meeting him face to face and then being expected to just go back and be a normal child. Normal children don't worry about being murdered by an overgrown two year old that's tired of not getting his way with the world!"  
  
Sirius looked at Remus and said, "Never mind, James is ready to come out of that grave and knock some childhood into the boy."  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow and replied calmly, "James? Please. He'd be half way to Voldemort to murder the bastard, and I'm surprised you aren't."  
  
Ginny interrupted what could have been a lengthly argument with, "Ron, Harry's right. It isn't real for you because you haven't faced it the way I have, or the way Harry has. I know how Tom Riddle's mind works Ron. He's a vindictive bastard that's out for blood. Harry's blood."  
  
Ron attempted to interrupt and Ginny cut him off with, "You have to learn to control your flinching at Voldemort's name, your jealous behavior towards Harry, and your childish anger towards Slytherins in general. If, for instance, Draco Malfoy could still be persuaded to switch sides, and he teamed up with say, Harry, or Fred and George, the Death Eaters would never know what hit them. But we have to do as Harry said and stop this childish nonsense, or we will lose this war."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement and added on, "You have a point about Draco Malfoy. Honestly I can't imagine living with Lucius as my father. Can you imagine how he's grown up? Having all these ideas drilled into his head, and likely being tortured or at the very least abused at the slightest deviation from them. I can hardly see Lucius Malfoy cuddling up with a child of any age and calming his fears."  
  
Ginny frowned and nodded before saying, "Yes, yes, the poor dear."  
  
Ron interrupted with a loud shout of, "This is UNBELIEVABLE! You're actually feeling SORRY for MALFOY? May I remind you, Harry and Ginny, that he has done NOTHING but call Hermione a 'mudblood', set us up for Filch, make fun of our lack of money. . ."  
  
Harry interrupted with, "And you didn't think that he had simply called Hermione a 'mudblood' because he was expected to as a Malfoy? Or that he's been taught his entire life to look down upon those without the same lifestyle that he lives? Or perhaps he's simply jealous because your mother and father lavish you with attention, affection and care, while his probably left him to the house elves?"  
  
Ron was turning an unusual shade of red at this point and Fred added on, "Harry and Ginny seem to have some points there. Maybe if you had been the bigger person about it, you two would be friends right now."  
  
Harry smiled at Fred before asking, "What exactly would you have done if I'd shaken Malfoy's hand on the train during our first year, Ron?"  
  
Ron looked unearthly mad as he said, "I would have bloody thrown you off the train."  
  
Harry smiled and his eyes twinkled a bit, making him resemble his Great- Grandfather as he said, "Did you know, Ron, the Sorting Hat wanted me to be in Slytherin? The first time you and I met, all you did was gawk at the scar on my forehead, and do you ever wonder why I didn't accept Malfoy's offer of alliances?"  
  
Everyone was gawking at him wondering where this had come from, but Harry had simply had enough of Ron's jealous rages and fights where they didn't talk for weeks because Ron didn't believe him. Harry went on saying simply, "I continued to sit with you because Draco Malfoy reminds me of Dudley Dursley and I didn't want a damn thing to do with anyone that reminded me of my cousin. Which probably means I owe my two best friends, and the relationship that the three of us have, to my cousin, who beat the living shit out of me while helping his Mum and Dad to do the same a month ago."  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at one another, as this was information that they had never heard before. Fred's thumb was still rubbing against Harry's under the table and it wasn't just George that had noticed, Ginny had noticed now as well. Ginny was trying hard not to giggle at the sight, it was hard to imagine Harry not being married into the Weasley family somehow, and she just thought that out of all her brothers it would have been Charlie, or maybe Ron, or even Percy, but not Fred or George.  
  
George was struck between loyalty to his brother, whom he knew was being irrational and had a mild temper, or loyalty to the person that in his opinion was already the Captain of the Quidditch Team, a person who had invested in he and Fred's company, and someone he considered to be a good friend. George shook his head, if it came down to it, his blood brother wouldn't win this one.  
  
Fred on the other hand had made up his mind when Ron started talking, he could see Harry's point of view clearly and knew his brother had a temper to rival Snape's. Besides, when this conversation was over, he was going to have a serious conversation with Harry about starting a relationship. Well, maybe not a serious conversation, but a conversation about it nonetheless.  
  
Ron however, was beyond mad. This was ridiculous! His best friend was sitting here telling him that if Draco Malfoy had been nice on that day at the train, Harry would have made friends with him. Their enemy, and Harry is saying that had Malfoy not said those things to him when they met, Harry would be friends with him. Remus stood up as if sensing this could only get worse and suggested, "Harry why don't you go upstairs and study and Sirius will see the Weasley's home?"  
  
Harry was rather reluctant to let go of Fred and instead of paying attention to what Remus had said, pulled Fred right up with him not letting go of his hand as he went up to his room calling behind him, "Bye Ginny! Bye George! Bye Ron."  
  
Sirius and Remus blinked and watched as Harry literally dragged Fred out of the room. Not that it appeared that Fred had any objections. Ginny and George snickered as they watched while Ron looked flabbergasted. Remus smiled and said, "Well, it would appear Harry has a preference for the older red heads."  
  
Ginny snorted and said, "More like older anything. The only boys I couldn't get him to like in the least were blonds and Ron. Seems Harry knows Ron too well to like him that way. Anyway, Thank you for having us Mr. Black, Professor Lupin."  
  
Remus smiled while Sirius grinned and said, "Please, Sirius and Remus, none of that title nonsense. We're not old men yet!"  
  
Within moments the three had gone back through Remus' fireplace and Sirius and Remus were left staring at the staircase Harry and Fred had gone up wondering what was going on with their godson and Fred. Harry and Fred however, had gone straight into Harry's room and somehow instead of talking they ended up kissing and in one another's arms on Harry's bed holding one another close. 


	4. Chapter Four: Visions and Plans

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line and the original/new characters in the story. The rest belongs to JKRowling. **starts crying hysterically** how I wish I owned them!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
New Powers  
Chapter Four: Talks, Visions, and Plans  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Fred eventually came up for air, but stayed lying in one another's arms on Harry's bed. Fred chuckled slightly and then said, "Well, I guess this means you like me."  
  
Harry smirked and said, "No, I just thought you'd be a good snog."  
  
Fred grinned and replied, "I rather think I was quite good."  
  
Harry nodded thoughtfully before saying, "I suppose you were."  
  
Fred looked, for the first time Harry had ever seen, quite serious as he asked, "Is this the start of something serious, or some kind of fling?"  
  
Harry bit his lip slightly and replied with a question, "Do you want whatever this is between us to be serious?"  
  
Seeing the rather disbelieving look on Fred's face, Harry went on to say, "It's not that I don't want it to be, but you'll be putting yourself in a lot of danger. Especially if Voldemort were to find out, he would find a way to capture you and use you against me, and you know I wouldn't be able to leave you in his grasp."  
  
Fred frowned and kissed Harry gently before saying, "Let him try if he wants, I'm not going to let him stop us from having a chance to be with one another. Besides, if you let him dictate what you can and can't do in your life, you've let him win."  
  
Harry frowned briefly and then smiled, nodding in agreement before he said, "Alright, but do we keep this somewhat secret? Or what??"  
  
Fred laughed and replied simply, "A secret? In Hogwarts? Are you insane Harry? The entire Wizarding World will know in a week if we try to keep it a secret."  
  
Harry chuckled and said; "I keep forgetting that about Hogwarts."  
  
Fred smiled at Harry, who grinned back. A knock came at the door, and the two quickly sat up and sprang apart. They were almost fast enough, as Remus walked in, chuckling slightly at their blushed faces. Harry and Fred flushed more, and Remus said, "Sirius and I have to run over to Hogwarts for a little bit. There are emergency portkeys in our bedroom, on Sirius's bedside table. Just say 'Hogwarts' and they'll activate."  
  
Harry nodded and asked, "What are you going to Hogwarts about?"  
  
Remus frowned and answered carefully, "Well, you knew they weren't going to just let the Dursley family back out into the public, right?"  
  
Harry nodded and Remus continued, "Well, Dudley's fate was already decided, he's in a center to help Juvenile Delinquents. From what I understand it's basically one of those Muggle, boot camps or army training or something like that. Vernon and Petunia however, go to court, our court of course."  
  
Fred snickered slightly next to Harry and Harry raised an eyebrow at him. Fred smiled slightly and then explained, "They'll be lucky to escape a Dementors Kiss. Most Wizarding Families only have one Heir, to prevent the Heirs from getting jealous of one another and killing one another - so child abuse of any shape or form is NOT tolerated within the Pureblood families. If the Dursleys want a chance at escaping this at all, considering who they've abused, they had best pray for Muggle-born Wizards and Witches to be in charge - and Fudge wouldn't allow them that luxury. Not if he wanted to keep his office."  
  
Remus nodded in agreement, and Harry's eyes widened slightly, he hadn't realized any of that. Of course he'd also given up on trying to get help from outsiders of his family. They would always explain away his bruises, cuts and absences from school - got into a fight with his cousin - active imagination - you know boys after all, always fighting with one another and what not.  
  
They hadn't really physically abused him - just a slap on the face, hand or bottom for things he'd done wrong. However, when he'd accidentally done magic as a child, it was locked up in the cupboard until they saw fit without food. He almost felt sorry for them - and he didn't wish them any harm despite the way they'd treated him.  
  
Remus pulled him out of his thoughts by saying, "Sirius and I will be back soon, and we're locking the Floo gate, and make sure to be careful alright?"  
  
Both boys nodded, mostly to show they understood without telling him they were old enough to handle themselves for a few hours. Remus smiled and left, calling out a goodbye as he left. Fred and Harry both called after him, "Bye Moony!"  
  
The two boys spent the next few hours talking about various things, including Quidditch, schoolwork and other such things. It had been nearly three hours, when Harry's scar started to tingle, and before Harry could even warn Fred, his scar suddenly blazed in pain, and his vision shifted to the surroundings with Voldemort and the Death Eaters.  
  
**In Vision**  
  
Harry stood in a small home, looking around he noticed that there were only three Death Eaters, but Voldemort himself was present. Harry frowned; this didn't look like a normal Voldemort torturing session. In front of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, was a young couple, and a small child who looked no older than two or three years old.  
  
The young man was trying desperately to shield his wife and child from Voldemort and the Death Eaters that were present; his wand was in one of the Death Eater's hands. Voldemort sneered at him, "So, Aldus Bode, you refuse to join me do you?"  
  
Aldus snarled slightly at him before responding, "I'll die before I join the likes of you."  
  
Voldemort chuckled slightly and raised his wand before saying, "As you wish - Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The young man screamed once, and Harry could see the man's soul leave his body. The young woman and the child, whom Harry could now see was a girl, where both crying. The man looked surprised and then exclaimed, "Harry Potter! What are you doing here? Why aren't you helping my wife and child?"  
  
Harry frowned and then asked, "You can see me? No one's been able to before. I'm not actually here, I didn't think there was anything I could do for them."  
  
Aldus looked at him and demanded, "Are you a Death Eater?"  
  
Harry chuckled and said, "I've told Voldemort several times what he could do with his offer - shove it up his ass as far as I'm concerned. No one's ever seen me before though - I'll try to help, but I don't know what I can do."  
  
Aldus nodded and asked, "Please, anything, Emily and Morgan are all I have."  
  
Harry smiled sadly and turned back to see that Morgan was pleading much the way his mother had before her Death. Morgan was shielding Emily the best she could, pleading with Voldemort, "Please! Take me, don't hurt my child!"  
  
Harry was enraged when he heard Voldemort chuckling, and decided to try something new. He walked over to the woman and child, before taking the child into his arms. Morgan started shrieking instantly, "What have you done to her! Where has my Emily gone? Don't you have any mercy at all!?"  
  
Harry realized that the child was now in his arms, and that somehow shielded her from Voldemort's eyes. Harry smiled down at the little girl and whispered, "Hello Emily, should we get your Mum too?"  
  
The little girl smiled back and nodded. Harry moved in front of the woman and adjusted Emily in his arms before pulling Morgan into them as well. The woman gasped and whispered, "Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "I don't know how long he won't be able to see you, No one's ever been able to see me before, and I've never been able to help them before - do you have a fireplace close by?"  
  
Morgan nodded, and the two were interrupted by Voldemort screaming, "WHERE DID THEY GO!? FIND THEM! IT'S SOME SORT OF INVISIBILITY CLOAK! IF YOU CAN'T FIND THEM BURN THE HOUSE DOWN!"  
  
Morgan smirked suddenly and said, "Oh if he thinks he can burn this house down, he's got another thing coming. I've placed so many charms on the walls and everything else, Emily likes to play with the fire."  
  
Harry chuckled and said, "Lovely, we'll beat him at his own game then, ey? Now, where's the fireplace?"  
  
Morgan just pulled him down the hall slightly, they noticed there weren't any Death Eaters in the room, but instead of taking chances they hurried to the floo powder jar, Morgan opened it and took a large handful before asking, "Where should we go?"  
  
Harry frowned and then said, "Take the jar with you, call out someplace familiar to you, and then floo to 'The Burrow'. I'll alert Albus Dumbledore that you'll be with the Weasleys. Tell Molly that Fred and I sent you there, but we're both fine and still at Remus Lupin's house."  
  
Morgan nodded, Harry shifted Emily so that Morgan was holding her and then said, "Are you ready?"  
  
Morgan nodded and jumped out of Harry's arms, throwing the powder into the fireplace, jumped in it holding both the jar of the floo powder and Emily close before yelling out, "Diagon Alley!"  
  
Harry chuckled, that was rather smart of her - to go somewhere public where they couldn't attack her and she could blend into the crowds before she used another fireplace to go to the Weasleys. Harry turned to see Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort glaring at the fireplace as they tried to figure out how they'd gotten away. Voldemort suddenly shouted, "WORMTAIL! MCNAIR! GET IN HERE!"  
  
The last thing Harry saw before he slipped into unconsciousness was Voldemort blasting all three Death Eaters with a large dose of the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
**End Vision**  
  
Harry woke up to find Fred, Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore staring at him intently, obviously waiting for him to wake up. Harry smiled, and then grinned before saying, "You'll never believe it! I can save people!"  
  
The four men blinked before Albus asked, "Harry, what in the world are you talking about?"  
  
Harry was still smiling before he said, "Well, Voldemort was attacking a young couple and their little girl - the Bode family, uh, Aldus, Morgan and little Emily. He killed Aldus, and the funny thing was that I saw his spirit leave his body. Aldus and I talked for a minute, before I realized if he could see me, then maybe I could help Morgan and Emily. Apparently if I hold the person, Voldemort and his Death Eaters can't see them. Morgan took Emily and flooed to Diagon Alley, I told her to floo to the burrow and that I would tell you where they were, so they could be safe."  
  
Albus nodded, and Remus left the room to floo over to Molly and Arthur's house, and update them on the situation. Sirius and Fred looked uncomfortable, but Albus was smiling at his Great-Grandson with a slight twinkle in his eyes. Albus asked, "Do you think this is a one-time deal, or do you think this could be repeated?"  
  
Harry bit his lip and said, "Well, I'll have to try it again is all. If I can't, than we'll know. I hope I can, it's nice to be able to stop him from harming someone."  
  
Albus smiled and nodded and then his eyes lit up and he said, "I have a wonderful idea! Harry, you say they disappear from Voldemort's view?"  
  
Harry nodded and Albus said, "If you see Wormtail in one of these attacks, see if you can't trap him somewhere in the house in rat form, get him caged up to an owl, or throw him in the fireplace to send him somewhere - the Ministry perhaps."  
  
Sirius, rather alarmed at the prospect of his godson doing such a thing almost immediately said, "NO! It's too dangerous Albus! What if something happened to him?"  
  
Albus sighed and said, "Harry can let go of Wormtail at any time, and he'll be safe from harm. Anyway, what you did was wise, but next time just tell whomever is attacked to go straight to Hogwarts, they can floo to Hogsmeade and Contact Madam Rosmerta, who will give them a portkey to Hogwarts. Or they can go to Diagon Alley, contact Tom at the Leaky Cauldron, and get a portkey to Hogwarts."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding, and after a few more minutes - mainly giving Harry a potion to help with the pain he felt when the Killing Curse had been said by Voldemort and a sleeping potion - Albus and Sirius left the two boys alone. Harry was curled up, fast asleep in Fred's arms. Fred lay there, holding Harry, and made a silent vow to himself then and there, never to let the boy in his arms be harmed again - and Merlin help Voldemort when Fred got his hands on him, because no one else would get in his way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
